Headstrong
by Il Guerriero Diavolo
Summary: Jones lead her infamous team in an escape out of Hogwarts, but now as their brought back and split apart, things have began to change. In fear of a threat, James is working with her to get Lily, and Sirius is working against her in a battle of passion.
1. Chapter 1

Headstrong

The scenery outside passed in a blur of green and brown, the sky, a blue reminder of freedom… freedom that we no longer had, that we no longer were allowed the privilege to live with. A single bump echoed throughout the cabin as I remained unmoving. Silence followed as I inwardly ignored the thunder of the tracks. Relishing in the peace of an empty train.

Empty, excluding the other three. Callie Heart, Madison White, and Stephanie Adams.

Another longing thump sounded throughout the cabin as I closed my eyes for a few moments before opening them slowly. Four girls, four compartments, each wizards, and the only way they could get a message through was a thump? Interesting, but not the best they could do.

From this position, I could tell you that there were twelve Aurors on the train right now, and the conductor was armed with a wand, making the train that much more stable for child delinquents with magic. Two were women and the bottom of their platoon based on the way their held themselves, slightly unsure and not as confident.

The leader, I presumed, had a twelve inch ash wand, most likely unicorn hair. He was antsy, in this business too long due to the fact that at every flash of something out of the ordinary, he was the first to have a hand on his wand. Tall, with dark, messy hair and glasses.

The best bet for an escape other then the two females was the tall and lanky thin wizard with his slightly straggled appearance and the faint stubble on his chin. His eyes drooping and long over do for a good night's sleep.

I knew that the bathroom would be the worst place to look for an escape because three Aurors had been through each one to make sure there was no way anyone could be granted an escape through any possible flaw in the train.

My, along with my partners' wands were located in the small wizard's cloak pocket, sealed under a ward where only his own hand could possibly take a hold of. He too would be most likely to be the first to break under pressure and had suffered through much trauma based on his blood shot eyes and the faint wrinkle lines on his forehead.

Should I get a clean breakaway, the best place to exit the train would be the end door on the back of the train to the left, as the ditch on the right was too deep and would possibly do more damage then good. And my companions were located on the south most part of the train. Two compartments apart from each other, but completely oblivious to the fact.

As I continued to watch the scenery pass by, I ignored the sound of the door sliding open and the lead auror stepping into the compartment. Ready and willing to do what he had too to make sure we arrived safe and secure to our destinations. I knew for a fact it was indeed the leader as the sound of his movements were much more precise and sharp, for he walked with more confidence and edge.

"Miss Jones, we've been informed that you will be arriving in ten minutes at the school." he said in a monotone voice. A voice so use to speaking and yelling curses, it was almost disappointing knowing that I wasn't worth his enthusiasm.

"Thank You Mr. Potter." I replied just as board as he remained frozen for a few seconds.

"How did you-…" he motioned to asked as I turned to him with piercing eyes and cut him off before he could continue.

"Know your name?" I finished for him as he simply nodded his head in agreement. "It's really rather simple actually. You just have to look for the facts." I added as he sat down across from me and nodded for the others to close the door so it was just us.

"And what _are_ the facts Miss Jones?" he smiled, his broad arms wrapping around his wide chest and his eyes dancing with a now, sudden interest in minor detail. Which was exactly what it was. Minor detail. Everything has some, to much, detail and facts about it, it's just a matter of how hard you look.

"You hold yourself high and mighty, not unusual for an auror, but you hold yourself with something else. Pride, pride only seen in pureblood families, and I have long memorized the high names of civilization, which narrows it down." he nodded his head, most likely tossing the idea back and forth. "Your shoes along with your robes imply a state of wealth and cleanliness not common for an average auror and your robes have the embroidered initials _P _on them, once again… narrowing it down to a mere few left." I stated as he leaned forward in interest.

"I know for a fact that as your air comes across as cold and serious you are in fact an interesting person, as your act is forced and now a one of natural amusement. I assume you live out in the country as the mud is caked on your shoes and dried from hours of being left, again, another narrowing down for the list of names. You smell of cigar smoke, rich and full, a quality cigar not very common. Your job also is taken into consideration, as not many purebloods would bother themselves with work, there are few I can find that have a job like yours', willing to get down and dirty. Therefore, I believe it leaves me with for consecutive names; Parker, Pavrent, Pillery, and Potter. Besides, it's easy to see you appreciate a keen eye and a quick mind as your eyes betray your amusement in my findings." he grinned at this fact as he nodded his head.

"I could go on for a while now but you have an estimated thirty seconds before your antsy comrade and second in command, who in which has pocketed my wand, opens the door and requests a meeting with you, as unspoken he is really only interested in finding out what has you so keen. I know this because it's seems that he peers over his shoulder in confusion and curiosity every few seconds and is second guessing coming in now." I flashed my eyes between the door and the back of the cloaked Auror back to the man in front of me. "And on a last note, it seems that you wear your heart on your sleeve. A picture of your fifth year son James, who was once a classmate of mine, and your wife, hangs from the inside of your coat pocket. So your intent on having them with you at all times."

He sat back and brought his hands up to try and hide the smile on his face. Awe evident in his eyes as I simply countered down the last seconds as sure enough, the man stepped inside the compartment and requested to speak with Mr. Potter. "Fascinating." he smiled as I nodded my head and turned back to the window, sensing his resistance to follow his fellow auror, but knowing he would do so in case I was wrong.

"By the way, how do you know I'm not Parker, or Pavrent, or Pillery and simply trying to elude you into thinking I'm someone different?" he asked before leaving. But without turning my head, I simply replied in a voice that would not let on my amusement and kept my tone distant.

"That facts are there, and I know that should you not be a Potter, you wouldn't have waited so long to question my motives." with a deep chuckle, the two motioned to walk out of the compartment but stopped before they could.

"You should get changed. Just pull the blinds down, but not for too long, or we will come in… weather your decent or not." the second in command warned as he walked out and slid the door closed, leaving me to the silence and drum of the train once again. With a smirk, I simply waved a hand over my body and felt the, what was once familiar, fabric of my old uniform brush against my skin.

I had always been good with magic. But oddly enough, as young as I was at the time, I had also always been good at nonverbal magic. Even magic without a wand had always been one of my strongest points. And that, along with the fact that I saw what others didn't, had made me the biggest threat for anyone at school.

That, and the fact that I would always be backed up with those faithful to who I was, and had always been ever since first year. Callie Heart, Madison White, and Stephanie Adams had been my best friends ever since we piled together and fought against a group of Slytherin's on our first day. We hardly new each others' names let alone who the other was but that had never seemed to stop us.

And ever since we've been inseparable from each other. Every class, every detention, every dorm and or blame, we've always had the others' backs. Maybe that was why we had all taken the fault equally, but when they caught us a month before, the hardest part for me was watching the other's being taken away as I couldn't do anything to help them. And now, a month after being forced from who we were and where we were, I would see them again. Sadly this time, not as friends, or family, or acquaintances, but as classmates in a place each of us had fought to escape from.

We had been runaway's from Hogwarts once before as a young child in third year, and now, with times changing people would expect no less from us, who had done it before without a hitch. In a sense some would fail to see how I wouldn't try it again. But, from personal experience and defiance, I wasn't stupid; I knew the new found risks and cautions that I would have to face. And I even knew that from the last incident, Dumbledore and McGonagall would have placed wards, charms, spells and even alerted the prefects and professors of new standards that would be met to make sure that every Hogwart's Witch and Wizard would remain at the school.

"Miss Jones, we have arrived at Hogwarts." the voice called from the doorway as I stood up cautiously and followed the auror out the closest exit and off the train. One flanked behind as the other stood off to my right and the last on my last. The best escape would be forwards. A flat out run. From the walking pattern of the man behind me, he had injured his leg and wouldn't be able to keep up. The woman on my right was disproportioned. With a large chest and short stubby legs, she was not fit for running and chasing. The man to my left would be the hardest to handle, as insufferably… it was indeed Mr. Potter.

He was fit and tall, with strong arms and a lanky build. I would not be able to outrun him should we resort to that. Not to mention the fact that he had his own wand and most likely mine now also. Looking along the rest of the platform, I watched as one by one, as if planned, the other's walked off the train with Aurors flanking themselves also.

Callie was first, her red hair and freckles more pronounced against the now grey sky above, her curvy status never tainting her short frame and beady eyes, her lips pulled into a pout as always. Just like I remembered. She had always been the enforcer, the best at charms and sweet talking her way out of everything. Next off was Madison, or Mattie. Her black hair pulled into a French braid as her uniform sat comfortable on her also curvy body. Her long arms wrapped around herself as she looked around for something or someone to give her a sign. Smart and sophisticated, but hardly ever one to think for herself.

Last came Stephanie, the tall, brunette that had the ability to catch anyone's heart and keep it within her clutches. I sounded like a horrible friend, but though every one of them had appealing features, they weren't classed as overly beautiful. And Stephanie was one to dwell on that over everything else. She was brilliant, the best positions master to ever walk the halls considering the fact that though she seemed to fail the class, she had always done it on purpose.

Steph, Callie and Mattie had all come from backgrounds they couldn't say they were exactly proud of, but when I made my escape to leave Hogwarts, I couldn't say that I wasn't at least a little surprise when I found them trailing behind. It was true, I loved every one of them, but I'll never live down the regret I had when we got caught and I realized that if I had left them at school, maybe we would have never gotten to this point. Being dragged back to Hogwarts with our heads lowered.

What felt like hours later, I found myself standing outside the Great Hall, the doors closed as I heard the familiar pattern of feet behind me. Turning to face the others, in an instant I was surrounded by those who I thought would have found to hate me for not being able, for the first time, to save them from these people.

"It's good to see you Ace." Mattie smiled warmly as Callie took me into a hug and Stephanie merely nodded her head in agreement. I couldn't say that I liked her the least, but she never did sit right with me. Perhaps it was the fact that though my friends were borderline pretty, I had been the Barbie Doll all through school and that was a fact the Steph had the hardest time with.

"It's good to be back guys." I offered as the Aurors quickly stepped in and lined us up. Stephanie, Maddie, Callie then I with an Auror at our side as we stepped into the great hall as the doors were opened. Before anyone could get a good look at us, they handed us back our wands before prodding us forwards and forcing us to walk.

"This year, we welcome back Miss Heart, Miss White, Miss Adams, and last but surely not least, Miss Jones. As it has been a while since their last class here, we will be sorting them just before our dinner's take place. So if you would place take your spot in the front ladies please." he smiled reassuringly as I turned to Potter that had remained by my side.

"What's the meaning of this?" I hissed as he simply turned to me with unsure eyes. The excitement from earlier still there, but hidden deeper and over masked by his pity.

"A lot can change in two years Miss Jones." he added hesitantly as I looked to the three before me, panic stricken across all their faces. We had always been together, met right in the middle with the rest of the intelligent Ravenclaws, and it would be a disgrace to be placed anywhere but where we hade practically grown up together.

As Callie took an unsure step forward, the sorting hat was placed on her head for less then a few seconds before it hollered out "Ravenclaw!" and with a smile, she ran back to her seat with the fifth years where she was greeted by another one of our friends from when we were younger. Susan Forman wrapped her skinny arms around Callie as they both smiled at laughed before turning back up to watch.

If anything, at least Callie wouldn't be lonely if somehow we were split apart. Stephanie was next to sit on the bench as she cringed when the hat was placed on her head. "_Ah, it seems that things have changed since last time we met._" it seethed diligently as the hat sat there for a few more seconds before yelling out, "Hufflepuff!"

The smile wiped off her face as McGonagall picked up the hat and head it as Steph slowly walked towards the other table. I couldn't imagine what it would feel like. We had grown up together, we didn't know anyone else, or any other way based on how we had lived off of each other.

Gulping, Madison sat down on the chair and she too cringed when the hat was placed on her head. It wasn't there for two seconds before it yelled aloud, "Hufflepuff!" with a half relieved, half disappointed look, Mattie instinctively turned towards me before making a move. Grimacing, I nodded my head as she turned and bolted down to Stephanie's side and they hugged each other tightly.

Suddenly aware that every eye in the school was on me, I looked to Callie to find her clutching hands with Susan and starring at me with fear in her eyes. At that point, I knew. Callie had Sue, and Mattie had Steph, I would be okay weather I landed in either house, and at this point… I had made my decision. "I know where I belong Professor, I don't wish to be sorted again." I turned to her as she looked taken aback before her eyes filled with an unrecognizable emotion.

"Miss Jones, I suggest you sit down. You'd be surprised how you've changed." she mused as Potter took hold of my upper arm and leant forwards.

"You've got nothing to loose. Look at the facts." throwing the concept back and forth, I remained starring straight forward and swallowed my pride with considerable force. "You might be surprised Miss Jones. For a life without risk and no life at all."

Taking a deep breath, I took the necessary amount of steps forward and sat down on the stool. Soon enough they placed the heavy hat on my head as I could feel it picking through my head. This time, it spoke aloud. "_Hmm, very difficult, very difficult indeed._" it mused as I warned it I was already placed in Ravenclaw, and that was where I belonged. "_Your bright, a Ravenclaw mind I'll give you that. But you have potential, you lead, so you could be suited in Hufflepuff. But you've also a dark streak, one that's very deep down and hard. Unbreakable. Your professors are right. Things have changed._" it's voice was eerily changing, it knew what it was talking about, but there was only one house for you.

_You know where I want to be. And my choice is mightier than yours. Place me where I'm destined to go. _I stated strongly as the hat seemed to chuckled on my head, it's lashing with quick movements countering my choice. "_Very well._" it mused as I smiled in triumph. "_GRYFFINDOR!_" the hat screamed as the grin fell right from my face.

That's not where I wanted to be placed. It was my choice and the hat said differently. I didn't belong in Gryffindor, I belonged in my own house, Ravenclaw. "Your wrong, I'm not suited for that house." I protested as the hat turned on me with it's tattered magic and creeping air.

"_Miss Jones knows not what is best for her. I know what and who you are my child. You see all the little detail, so look at the facts. Gryffindor is you, and will be your one true house._" as McGonagall took the hat from my head I turned to it with glaring eyes.

"I need to be in Ravenclaw." I stated at the hat turned and looked at me once again.

"_I do not make mistakes child. If Gryffindor is what's in your heart, then Gryffindor is where you'll be." _

_

* * *

_

Let me know what you think. I have the next chapter of the story ready, but I'm not sure how well it will do, so I'm holding off until I get some feedback!

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

_"You know where I want to be. And my choice is mightier than yours. Place me where I'm destined to go." I stated strongly as the hat seemed to chuckled on my head, it's lashing with quick movements countering my choice. "Very well." it mused as I smiled in triumph. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed as the grin fell right from my face. _

_That's not where I wanted to be placed. It was my choice and the hat said differently. I didn't belong in Gryffindor, I belonged in my own house, Ravenclaw. "Your wrong, I'm not suited for that house." I protested as the hat turned on me with it's tattered magic and creeping air. _

"_Miss Jones knows not what is best for her. I know what and who you are my child. You see all the little detail, so look at the facts. Gryffindor is you, and will be your one true house." as McGonagall took the hat from my head I turned to it with glaring eyes. _

"_I need to be in Ravenclaw." I stated at the hat turned and looked at me once again. _

"_I do not make mistakes child. If Gryffindor is what's in your heart, then Gryffindor is where you'll be." _

My heart landed in my throat as I looked to the hat and glared with such an intensity until McGonagall stepped in. "Welcome to my house Miss Jones. It will be a pleasure having you with us." looking from the hat to her forced smile, I nodded my head and desperately fought to swallow what desperate wails of protest begged me to release.

Turning on my heel, I faced the school with a calm expression as my icy eyes turned to the middle of the room. Mr. Potter was flanked with his fellow Aurors as I starred at his honest expression and the slight smile on his lips. I could feel every eye in the room watching me as I took a deep breath and held my head high as I began to walk forwards, towards the Gryffindor table.

The only thing I could hear was the thunder of my pounding heart in my ears as I walked to the middle of the room, right up to Mr. Potter and kept my gaze mutual as I heard Headmaster Dumbledore arrange for everyone to begin eating. When the voices around me eventually began to pick up again, I turned from the Gryffindor table to Mr. Potter and shook my head.

"This is a mistake." I said in a sickly calm voice as a glint of amusement shown in his eyes. A smile tugging at his lips.

"You fail to see the opportunities that this house will present you with." he offered as he motioned to a spot in the table that no doubt seated his son and other Hogwarts students. But when I didn't move, he lowered his hand and his expression changed. "At least try. We didn't bring you girls here for nothing."

"I didn't ask to be brought back." I cut in sharply as he looked around the room, patience wearing thin, but an understanding deep in his expression and eyes as he turned back to me with a differed motive.

"Your friends are enjoying themselves." he smiled as I never bothered to look. I could hear Callie welcomed back by the other Ravenclaws as a hero, and the sound of Stephanie's and Mattie's laughs traveled over the room as I could already tell they were happy to be back no matter how much they may have denied it to my face.

"That is out of the question. I shouldn't be here. There are things that I need to fix, the other's are safe now… but I'm not finished yet. There are responsibilities I have yet to tend to." I stated defiantly as Mr. Potter looked behind him to the Aurors that continued to grow unusually impatient. So after waving them out of the great hall, he turned back to be with a sigh.

"You're a kid Jones, enjoy being young while it lasts. And leave what's left out there to me." he smiled while patting my arm affectionately. But it wouldn't, couldn't dim the reminder of what I had been so close to finding, what I had hunted all these years to be torn away from.

"Your making a big mistake. I can help, you don't know it yet, but I'm a player in this game that you can't finish without." I choked out in a calm and strong voice as Mr. Potter turned back to me before walking away.

"This isn't your battle yet." he whispered walking back towards me.

"This is everyone's war." I hissed back.

With a slight chuckle and a smile, he turned to me and nodded his head. "You may be to smart for your own good." he grinned while turning away and beginning to walk towards the door.

"Dad!" I turned out of my trance to the voice that beckoned Mr. Potter as he stopped dead in his tracks and sauntered over to where a group boys my age sat. One with glasses and messy hair, tall and lanky, a handsome face that resembled the boy I once knew as James Potter. Beside him sat his faithful comrades. The blond, slightly shorter one with a more exclusive air of good looks was Remus Lupin, and to James' right was his best friend and group playboy, Sirius Black.

With shaggy hair that hung around his eyes, his was devilishly handsome and an arrogant player. Disowned by the Black family, most likely because of the differences between their outlooks. As the Blacks were notorious death eaters and the most brutal of followers in the darkness that was growing in power.

The small, chubby and less attractive one to Remus's left was Peter Pettigrew. He was weak, unstable and unable to stand on his own two feet. Always relying on the leadership of his fellow Marauders to guide him in the right direction. But he would be the downfall of the group. As he was unreliable and the feeble link of the four.

"Boys!" Mr. Potter boomed as he walked over and shook hands with all of them. "I hope your keeping out of trouble now!" he joked as the boys laughed and agreed with clear sarcasm in their voices. With a quick catch up, he apologized and claimed he had to leave with the others. So after a quick goodbye, he fled the room. And after a couple of seconds, I began to run after him, this would be his weak spot, something easily penetrable.

"Mr. Potter!" I called out as he stopped and turned to me as I halted dead in front of him. "If you won't let me come with you, then at least do me a favour." I offered as he sighed and motioned to cut in, but not before I could stop him. "At least hear me out." I compromised as he looked around impatiently before turning back to me with open ears.

"28591 Wallstreet in the country in England. White siding and a black door, two windows and a single tree in the front yard… the last place I tabbed them in. Three miles south in the town you found us in. Jacob Morgue, Sean Porter, Garret Silverman, and Wesley Tucker. Armed with wands and not easy to find when their on the move." I rushed as he looked to me with sympathetic eyes. "You know what it feels like to carry the responsibility as a father for your family... well those guys are my family. If you can't manage to get a hold of them or keep them safe, at least let me know if you hear anything of them."

With another sigh, he nodded his head as I thanked him when he added. "I promise we'll do what we can and I'll owl you as soon as I hear something." he offered when I nodded my head. "And Jones…" he added as I began the trek back towards the grand room. Stopping, I turned to look at him as he offered a smile. "You're a kid, enjoy it while it lasts and try to be open to the idea of Gryffindor. We are the best anyway." he smiled before walking away.

With heavy heels, I sauntered towards the great hall and walked inside, looking to see Callie, Steph and Mattie already accustomed to being back at Hogwarts. Stepping forwards, I looked up and down the Gryffindor table, searching for a place to sit when my attention turned to the Potter boy as he waved me over and ordered the third years across from them to find new seats.

"Take a seat newbie." he gestured to the ones across from him as I starred him down eerily calm as I watched intently for their motives.

He was about five foot eleven, carrying his wand in his front pocket and ready to draw any minute. By the look of his plate and the weariness of his eyes, a Quidditch player as his firmly toned muscles were no secret as for his marks. He was a prankster, and his school grades wouldn't be perfect, but they would be good. As there were advanced ingredients of potions left of his robes from the previous classes and a rip in the fabric, magic related, most likely from duelling in DADA.

"So, how to you know my father?" he asked intently as I inwardly smiled. Curious, the kind of student that knew everything that went on in this school.

"Mr. Potter is an Auror, his mid thirties and high in his job. He loves his son dearly, and still, after all these years, loves to reminisce his past in Hogwarts and relives his pleasures of pranking and fun through you."

"How do you know that? Did he tell you?" James insisted as his friend Remus was fully tuned in now whilst Sirius Black was starring at a sixth year down the table. Brunette, long legs, air head and just spilt pumpkin juice into her soup, but she won't tell others. Of course, I didn't have to watch it happen to know.

"I'm good at what I do James, and what I do… is finding the facts. Your father told me nothing of his personal life." I spoke in all truth as Remus smiled impressed and Peter looked around uncomfortably.

"Okay, if your so good at finding the facts, and my father didn't tell you anything about us, and since you know my name. How about taking a go at him?" James challenged as he pointed to Sirius with a smile, who was in fact still focused on the girl down the table.

"Sirius Black. One of the four infamous Marauders." finally, he turned around to face me and did a double take at my presence as he looked me up and down before smiling. I was a new girl, oblivious to his reputation, and attractive, most likely an airhead and would fall for him immediately, or so he thought.

"Take a go." James added as Sirius looked from him to me confused as I leant forward and rested my chin on my hand.

"Your loyal, placed in this house because of your different views. A player, and a good one at that as you have a 'love bite' as you call it on your neck and three shades of lip stick and gloss on your collar. You play Quidditch, beater or chaser as the tone of your build. Your arrogant, and rough, you like to get under people's skin and tear them down, I can tell from your amusement in others and your over all smirk, it leaks your under personality." James listened with amusement, as Sirius' expression was crossed between a smirk and a frown.

"You don't like to be torn apart, but you love to play around with girls' affections. You have been left, or disowned by your family as I see the resentment and disgust when I say your last name, and even the mention of it now. And it's simply because you don't see the pure blood views that your family does, accounting on the company you keep." with a sigh, his eyes narrowed as he tried to keep a cooled expression.

"You don't try in school, but you pass with good marks regardless, easy to tell from your cool and laid back air and the left over ingredients and dust from a potion no less, and the rips in your sleeve from duelling in Defence Against no doubt. James Potter is your best friend, and you get along exceptionally well with Mr. Potter as I see the way he holds a look of acceptance for you." James looked thoroughly convinced now, as Sirius struggled to keep his emotions under wraps. Turning to James, I offered his a different outlook now. "Dare I go on, or should I stop? If you would dislike to upset your friend, I would advise you not press forwards on the matter."

Nodding his head, Remus cracked a smile as Peter looked to the others for guidance on what to do. "Oh really… now it's my turn." Sirius cut in as I looked to him with a confused expression, one that matched his friends'.

"Oh yes. See, I can be fact person too." he stated arrogantly as I sighed and looked around the room, making sure no one was watching to closely as this would most likely not end as well as they would hope. "Let's see. Based on the display you just showed, obviously you have way to much time on your hands, so you must be a loner, or have no friends and look to other people for amusement. Your attitude and no it all personality is probably because your resented at home or some other stupid excuse to be catty. And your clothes and look must be because your from some blood crazed pure family and with one look at you, you repulse me."

A moment of silence passed between the lot of us as I took a deep breath when Sirius smiled victoriously. James sat uncomfortably and Remus was glaring at the two for carrying out such words and actions. Standing from my seat, I stood up with my head still held high despite his pleased expression. "With that observation, I'd say that you and I are more alike then you'd like to believe Mr. _Black_."

Walking from the common room, I stepped out into the hall and took a deep breath. Clenching my eyes closed, I brought my hands up to my face and rubbed it hard with force, as if trying to rid myself of the past happenings.

"Are you okay?" I heard the feminine voice asked from beside me as I lowered my hands quickly and turned to face a tall girl with reddish brown, long hair and pretty, soft green eyes. Sympathy and kindness clear in her expression.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." I nodded my head curtly before turning to walk away.

"Well, I mean. I wasn't sure because it must be hard for you. All your friends being put in different houses, then getting stuck with Potter and his friends for the first little bit. I figured that perhaps they had said something to offend you." she smiled polietly when I turned and looked her in the face. Trying to find if this had been a dare, or she pitied me. But as I looked closer, I could only find that she was actually offering her extension of kindness as nothing more then a sign of friendship. There was no guilt, no hidden smile or malicious fog in her eyes.

"I'm Lily by the way. Lily Evans." she smiled while sticking forth her hand for me to shake.

With a quick contemplation, I took her gesture immediatly and nodded my head back. "Jones." I replied quickly before bidding her goodnight and making my way to the front grounds of the school.

If I were to stay here, it would mean making new friends, trying new things. And though it seemed all to appealing to others, it was almost if I wouldn't be able to find anything worse.


End file.
